The present invention relates to a portable device for attaching indicia to a key, and more specifically, to a portable device which may be attached to a key having a head of any width and which allows indicia to be changed easily.
The attachment of indicia directly to keys has been provided in previous devices. Such indicia are attached to keys for purposes such as identification and decoration. However, previous devices had a number of disadvantages. In some devices, indicia could not be attached to keys securely. In many cases, indicia could not be changed easily. Typically, keys had to be specially formed to accommodate indicia, and indicia could not be removed from such keys without leaving a noticeable vacant area where the indicia had been attached. Indicia had to be specially formed to adapt to each particular shape and style of key, precluding the use of an indicia design for several key types and preventing interchangability of indicia among various key styles. There is a need for an inexpensive way to securely attach indicia to keys having heads of a variety of widths or other configurations, allowing indicia to be changed easily, allowing the use of a single style of indicia for many types of key, and allowing removal of such indicia without leaving a noticeable vacant area on the key.